6x11
by caskett09013
Summary: My take on 6x11 promo and please give me reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Is it true your getting back with your ex wife"  
"Yeah Castle is that true"  
"Uh uh No comment"

Beckett was packing up to go home.

"See ya Espo"  
"See ya Becks"  
"See ya Ryan"  
"Bye Beckett"

She walks right past Castle,she slams the elevator button,Castle looks over at Beckett Espo whistles.

"That's bad right"  
"Bro that's way past bad"  
"Wish me luck"  
"I'll attend your funeral"

He let her cool off for awhile,till he decided to go back to their loft,he threw his keys in the key bowl,her eyes stayed clue to the tv screen,he sat down next to her,he went in to kiss her on the cheek,when she grabbed his nose.

"Apples Apples Apples"

They just sit there in silence and new story popped up on the tv.

"Welcome to New York uncovered,on tonight's episode Richard Castle spotted with a wedding ring on,Richard got a new love or is he lighting a new flame with one of his old flames later on in this episode"

She drops the pillow next to him and stands up.

"Beckett..Honey"

Beckett slams the bedroom door,Castle hears his phone ring.

"Not now Gina"  
"Richard did you see the opening of New York uncovered"  
"Yes"  
"Isn't it a great plan"  
"Gina"  
"What"  
"Thanks thanks a lot"  
"What did she leave you"

She said in a happy tone.

"No she's giving me the silent treatment"  
"Okay does it look like at the moment she is going to leave you"

He hangs the phone up.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett was walking to the crime scence alone,when she was mobbed by news reports,thousands of questions,she held the coffee cup to her noticed her trying to get to the crime.

"Hey Hey"

He said as he shoved them out of the way.

"Haven't you guys got anything better to do"

They backed off.

"You okay Becks"  
"I'm fine thanks Espo"  
"I wasn't talking about that"  
"We haven't spoken in 4 days"  
"We or you"  
"Me"  
"Beckett you can't be buying this right,you really think Castle after all you been through would do this to you he is most loyal person I know"  
"He is also New York most favourite novelist,who can any woman he wants"  
"But he doesn't want any other woman like Gina and Meredith he wants to forget about that part of his life because all he wants is you"  
"Oh really"  
"You now when you were going out with Demming"  
"Yes"  
"He didn't go to the Hampton's with her"  
"What"  
"He spent the all fall locked up in his loft thinking about how much of an idiot he was not asking you out sooner because he had the biggest crush on you he was in love with you the moment he meet you and let's not forgot he brought you alive"

She stood there waiting for a second.

"Castles behind a wall mouthing this to say isn't he"

Castle walks out,Espo walks away,Beckett goes to walk away when he grabs her hand.

"Ow Castle your hurting me"  
"You hurt me"  
"How are you hurt Castle"  
"I'm hurt that your not talking to me"  
"Really your hurt about that,what about me Castle"  
"Your always telling me not to believe everything you see on tv"  
"Unless they have photos to prove it"  
"Castle there is photos with you in love with Gina"  
"Don't you see it Gina has photo edited those photos"  
"How Castle"  
"I have prove"

She stood there for awhile.

"Please Beckett you got to believe me"  
"Fine"


	3. Chapter 3

The loft.

"Castle you were right"

She said looking at the photos.

"What was that Beckett"  
"You were right"  
"I have always wanted to do this"  
"What is it"  
"Who was right"  
"You Castle"  
"And who was wrong"  
"Me"  
"And who is sorry for giving me the silent treatment"  
"Don't push it Castle"  
"Okay..so I'm in the clear"  
"I don't know watching you desperate for me is kinda fun"  
"Mean"  
"But what's her motive"  
"Okay so Gina saw that they were going to run the story,that wouldn't last,remember the first story that was realised when we were going out last year"  
"The rumours about me being pregnant"  
"Yes she saw how well we got through it together"  
"And she ran the story hoping we would call off the wedding"  
"So she still likes you"  
"No she thinks you got rid of my image"

She walked closer and put her arms around his waist,she kissed him on the lips.

"She's going to have to try better than that"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh it's you came to say your sorry about your little screaming match"  
"The hell Gina"  
"Richard if I was you I would be thankful"  
"For what making the woman i love most not talk to me for 4 days"  
"Richard Castle in love no it just doesn't happen"  
"Gina I'm a new man"  
"New York didn't fall in love with this Richard Castle"  
"Too bad cause I look back on my life and I wish I was never the old Richard Castle I wish I meet her earlier"  
"What happens if"  
"Gina she is different from you and Meredith that's what I love about her and it will work, your only worried about your money"  
"Yes I'm worried about my money"  
"Well Gina,I'm cutting you off"  
"What"  
"Yes Gina I'm putting down my foot,all your bank accounts,cards,everything closed and your fired"  
"You can't do this to me Richard"  
"Really cause I just did..goodbye Gina"

He walked off.

"RICHARD CASTLE GET BACK HERE"

The loft he had climbed into bed.

"Beckett wake up I have something to tell you"  
"Castle can't it wait I'm sleeping"  
"Come on it's really big"  
"Castle I'm really tired"  
"Please"  
"What"  
"I fired and cut off Gina I finely did it"  
"That's great Castle can I go back to sleep"


End file.
